Partners
by Naberel
Summary: Following in his father's footsteps, Momon sets off from his small village to begin a long-awaited journey as an adventurer. But what happens when he meets an otherworldly being with a dark backstory before anything can begin? Tale describing how the unlikely partnership between a powerful magic caster and a young man from a struggling farming village came to be. (Narberal X Momon)


**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks a lot for stopping by to read my story, I really appreciate you being here!  
**

**This work will feature Momon and Narberal as the romantic pairing (Yes I ship those two haha) in a different story line. While there may be similar parts with the canon story here and there, it will ultimately have an original plot moving forward.**

**Hope you all enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Overlord**

* * *

**Partners - Prologue**

"Remember to come back and visit us every once in a while alright?"

A bittersweet gathering could be seen at the entrance of a small town where a young man stood surrounded by everyone he had known his entire life growing up. Whether it be the young children, adults or even the village elder himself, there was not a single soul absent to see Momon off before his journey begun.

"I most definitely will." Momon beamed with delight whilst flashing his usual grin. "After all, who else am I going to show off my adamantite adventurer plate to right?"

"Hahaha, look at the kid talk!"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing that fancy plate kid!"

After exchanging farewells and offering his sincere gratitude for their best wishes, Momon had arrived at the final person.

His feet had instinctively begun carrying himself over to his mother, who stood just a fair distance from the crowd.

"Oh, my son, I'm sure your father would be so proud of you." A well of emotions could be seen reflecting off his mother's features, her eyes overflowing with a mixture of pride and worry. She had always known that this day would come and even thoroughly prepared her heart for it, but it was still difficult none the less.

"That makes two of us because I'm proud to have such wonderful parents." Momon replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. After all, he wanted to make sure that they parted on as happy terms as possible.

"I know it isn't much but I've been saving this up for you." Offering him a small smile, the older women retrieved a small pouch from her pockets before placing it in his hands.

"I can't take this mother." Judging from the sound of metal crashing against each other, it didn't take a genius to figure out the contents. "The village needs it more than I do."

"Son..."

"Besides, I already have this." Momon whispered before glancing at the precious sword that lay at his waist. "I know that father is watching over me and that alone is worth more than any amount of gold in the world."

"Then at least take this."

"But isn't that a gift that Dad bought you?" Momon said bewildered as his mother took off and handed him a beautiful necklace.

"It is about time that such a beautiful piece finds a new owner anyway. I hope that one day you can find someone special to wear it, much like your father did many years ago."

"But mother..."

"Please son, you should take your leave while the sun has yet to fully rise. I will pray for your safety everyday."

"Thank you mother, I will be sure to do the same for you and the village." Momon said with tears in his eyes before giving his mother a deep bow. "Thank you for everything up until now."

* * *

By now the sun had already risen to it's peak as Momon once again rubbed off some newly formed sweat.

"Perhaps I should have taken the horse."

After all, the village chief had offered to provide him with a healthy young horse to aid him on his travels. There were 2 reasons why he had refused the offer.

Firstly, he had already decided to take as little from the town as possible on this journey which made sense considering his ultimate goal was to help the town prosper once he became a successful adventurer. Moreover, his hometown Evergreen village couldn't be considered anywhere close to rich. Like many other small settlements that bordered the territories of big cities, Evergreen village generally had little to no excess cash after paying it's taxes every year. Therefore it relied heavily on being self sufficient, with the residents splitting up and producing different essentials in order to provide for everyone. Still It wasn't something that Momon disliked by any means because there was a very strong sense of unity amongst them. His departure no doubt would have dented the labor force in one way or another, therefore it was best to not financially burden then in any way.

Secondly, as much as he hated to admit, Momon still hadn't gotten over his childhood trauma of horses. You see, man years ago when he was still a fairly young kid, Momon had the brilliant idea of trying to kick a horse's backside and seeing how far the horse would fly.

In the end, he found out that he could fly much further.

Needless to say, the young man had steered clear of those 'monsters' till this day, preferring to handle any chores or tasks on foot instead.

Still, he had to admit that this particular trek would have been a lot faster on horseback especially in the midst of a very hot day.

Taking another glance at the map, the young man confirmed that he had at least made some progress albeit much slower than he would have liked.

The journey he had in mind was fairly simple.

E-rantel was of course the destination Momon had intended with Carne village serving as a stop where he could potentially rest a night or purchase some goods. Although his original estimation was to arrive from Evergreen village in 3 days, he was now having some serious doubts about that with 4-5 days being a more accurate estimation.

With half the day already gone, Momon was fairly certain that he would have to sleep under the stars tonight.

Heaving a sigh, the young man decided to save his complaints for later, instead focusing on soldiering forward accompanied with nothing but the sounds of boot against rocky rubble.

* * *

When it rains, it pours.

Momon knew what that meant metaphorically especially since he wasn't the luckiest of individuals since childhood, often losing when it came to luck. However, in this particular instance, the young man had to use said phrase in a much more literal sense.

"What in the world is this rain!"

Sure he wasn't an expect when it came to predicting weather like much more experienced farmers in his village, but Momon was fairly sure that he wasn't blind either and was fairly confident in his ability to tell when the sky darkened in a threatening way weather wise. Furthermore, the boy had constantly been scanning his environment for any signs of monsters or bandits ever since his journey began; something that his teacher had been constantly drilling into his head months prior to his departure.

Therefore it greatly surprised the aspiring adventure that such an obvious sign somehow evaded his senses.

Almost as though it had changed instantly.

"I could have sworn the skies were as blue as could be just a second ago!" The boy shouted out to no one in particular, obviously startled by the sudden downpour as his mind worked at a million miles per hour.

Only an hour had passed since he last checked the map, having followed the poorly maintained road ever since. Of course he had no idea where he was exactly, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he could only rely on himself to find shelter as Carne village was still a long way off.

To his left was nothing but open plains as far as the eye could see. On the other hand, there appeared to be form of forest located to his right with trees that formed a horizontal wall. Although it was obvious which option gave him a better chance at some sort of overhead haven, Momon still hesitated at the thought of entering the dark embrace of leaf and branch filled nature for it seemed more menacing than normal perhaps due to the current weather conditions.

Unfortunately, the young man was now thoroughly soaked to the bones, his clothing now acting as nothing more than clumps of water-filled weights causing his teeth to begin chattering.

"Beggars can't be choosers I guess." Whispering those words of self encouragement, Momon swallowed nervously before sprinting as fast as his numbed limbs could carry.

As he had originally anticipated, vision was even worse within the forest, his only salvation coming from rogue rays of sunlight that successfully invaded the gaps. Sadly, these overhead openings were few and far in between therefore there were times when the darkness was so prevalent he had no choice but to feel his way forward using both his hands. Needless to say, the boy had already been hit and scratched quite a few times all over his body from stray branches that he unknowingly walked into.

On the bright side though, the young man was certainly freed from a majority of the watery assailants that had pounded him mercilessly ever since entering this dark abyss, which meant at least his shallow plan had bore some form of fruit. What's more, Momon was beginning to get a better grasp of his surroundings, thankful that sufficient time had passed to allow for his eyes to somewhat adjust.

"I guess I should find some place to rest for a while."

With the initial adrenaline now beginning to dry, Momon was starting to feel the toll of his activities up until now. Amidst the thicket, the aspiring adventurer managed to spot a large lifeless tree which appeared to offer decent shelter in the form of a hollow trunk. Dragging his aching muscles onward, Momon wearily made his way to the goal, pleasantly surprised by the amount of space that the interior held. It was definitely big enough for 3 grown men to comfortably fit without feeling any form of cramp.

So for the weathered young man, it was about as close to heaven on earth as he could get at this moment. To be honest, Momon would have loved to simply fall flat on his back and go to sleep sprawled on the floor, but he knew that doing so would be far too dangerous.

Despite being out of the rain, he was still freezing cold as reflected by the tell-tale signs of chattering teeth and uncontrollable shivering all over. In fact, even just taking off his backpack proved to be worth a mission and a half with his shaking hands as they fumbled clumsily on the straps.

All in all, he wasn't out of the woods just yet...literally.

"C-c-c-come on, t-t-t-hink Momon!" The young man thought with as much determination as he could muster, doing his best to ignore the chill.

But his mind was running low of ideas and he desperately searched around his backpack for anything that may be of use.

Food. Small knife. Tiny Coin Pouch.

Nothing really screamed useful to him even as he rummaged through the backpack thoroughly.

Yet a soft thud caught his attention as he lifted his back to inspect the object that must have fallen from one of the inner pockets.

Momon stared at the mysterious object a short while before his eyes lit up in delight, for he would have recognized the vial from anywhere. Although the exact nature of the item alluded the young man, he certainly knew of it's use and how it worked, simply referring to it as a fire starter. It was an item that his teacher had given to him earlier today, stating that it was an "necessary item" for all adventurers.

Who would have thought that he would have to thank his teacher so soon in his journey.

"Need to get some dry firewood..." Shakily rising to his feet, Momon silently thanked the heavens for his current situation for there was no shortage of what he needed out here. A shrill sound of friction between metal could be heard briefly as he drew his father's sword, using the blade as a wedge to peel back the wood of the tree's inner trunk.

A small chuckle escaped Momon's lips as he realized his current situation, musing over the fact that he had drew his father's treasured blade for the first time since his adventure began not for some epic confrontation or fight, but in order to gather ingredients for a fire.

"Thanks again Dad." He continued to entertain his thoughts for a while longer and it wasn't long before he realized that a sufficient pile of wood now lay before him, organized in a fashion that would allow for the fire to breath to life as easily as possible.

Naturally, Momon paid extreme caution to keeping the kindling safe from the rainy weather outside, even using his bag to shield the exposed side.

After all, he only had one shot at this and messing up was not an option.

Momon nervously opened the small package to reveal a small vial which resembled a potion of sorts. Although this wasn't the first time using such a method, Momon couldn't say with confidence that this was easy especially for someone who couldn't even use magic of the 0th tier.

He knew that the mixture allowed him to cast a small spell of said tier once but that was about as far as his knowledge took him.

'Please work!' He whispered a silent prayer to the skies above before pouring the contents onto his left hand. Momon had ingested it in the past but according to their village herbalist, such a step was not required and simply bodily contact was enough to produce the same effects.

"Here goes nothing." Momon whispered before placing a finger atop the small kindling. "0th tier magic activate: Candle Flame!"

A small lump of fire danced to life, eventually spreading it's domain towards the other neatly stacked branches as Momon gently nursed it with small breaths of oxygen. Several minutes later and their jobs were reversed as Momon laid comfortably on his back with a warm crackling fireplace to his right heating up the entire vicinity.

It didn't take long for the young man to feel alive again, even recovering enough energy to build a small wooden rack in order to dry his outer garments.

Having addressed the primary issue of survival, Momon finally had a few minutes to satiate his growing stomach as he chewed away a piece of rye bread. It's taste however completely alluded him as he watched the persistent downfall outside.

"I haven't seen droplets that big before." The young boy murmured to himself right as another ear-splitting thunder announced it's presence before it's partner flashed across the night sky briefly illuminating the dark world.

Momon hadn't seen a storm of this magnitude ever and he was pleasantly surprised at how well he was taking it. Perhaps the long day had strengthened his nerves for he didn't even flinch as the next wave of roaring erupted.

'I still find it a bit strange though.'

First there was the sudden abrupt change of weather, followed by extremely heavy rainfall that seemed strong enough to darken the skies before finally finishing with thunder and lightning on an unbelievable scale.

It almost seemed...like a unnatural phenomenon.

Crack!

"Are you kidding me?!" Momon yelled in shock knowing full well where that sound originated from.

It all seemed to happen in a split second as his overhead shelter tore from it's place, once again leaving the boy exposed to the relentless nature...only this time with a violent wind possessing the power of a typhoon.

"Ahhhhhh!" There was even enough time to yell as Momon was swept off his feet and thrown with a force that seemed capable of blowing him into the next dimension.

He managed to catch a glimpse of what looked like a tear in the sky before his consciousness left him altogether.

* * *

If a random traveler were to pass by, one wouldn't blame them if they accidentally misinterpreted this place as a former war zone. Such was the extent of destruction that this forest had endured. With branches and various creatures thrown left and right as well as giant ditches left by trees that had been mercilessly uprooted by the catastrophic winds, there was simply no signs leading one to believe that this had formerly been a majestic forest of sorts.

Among the mess that spanned a large enough area for one to see decently if drawn on a map, there lay an individual clad completely in black full plate armor. The intricate armaments that encompassed the entire body in a protective fashion made it extremely difficult to tell the person's gender or if they were even still alive for that matter.

But when a series of coughs erupted from the one in question, the armor dissipated into a thousand specs of light before forming back into a sword, revealing a boy in their late teens.

"Ngghhh..."

Forcing himself into an upright situation, Momon gave his temples a few good rubs hoping to ease the mild but persistent migraine before opening his eyes. A quick glance was it took to confirm his suspicions that the terrible "nightmare" he had recalled seconds ago...was in fact real.

At this point, the boy was willing to believe what his eyes saw as unlikely as it seemed. If there was something he had learned from his adventure so far (which had only been 1 day long), it was that this world was a lot more dangerous and crazy than he had ever anticipated.

Scrambling to his feet, Momon once again heaved a sigh, feeling as though he had run a marathon for 5 days straight without rest.

He was however pleasantly surprised to find that he was alive with very minimal injuries. To add the cherry on top, he somehow still retained his sword which had remained at his waist as well as his life savings, which he had pocketed unintentionally whilst searching his backpack initially for the fire starter.

Hoping that his luck didn't end there, Momon slowly surveyed his surroundings, hoping to find more familiar belongings.

"What in the world is that?"

Rather than finding his backpack, the young man instead found something that looked severely out of place amongst the wasteland.

Momon found himself walking cautiously towards his discovery as though expecting some sort of jump scare to take place.

Nothing happened much to his relief and the aspiring adventurer let his curiosity take over.

For the most part, it looked like a rectangular coffin encased in the color of midnight black. It was a little odd in shape for Momon had never seen any merchants carrying anything of the like, for it almost amounted to the height of an average girl. The casing appeared to be crafted from metal and a single glance was enough to indicate that it was probably fairly heavy. However upon wiping away the debris and taking a closer inspection, Momon managed to find a unknown foreign language of some sort, embroided upon the mysterious object in golden writing.

It read as follows.

_**Project Yggdrasil **_

_**Experimental Series #6 - Supreme Beings**_

_**Subject Name - Narberal Gamma**_

_**Class details - Overlord**_

* * *

**A/N - Thank you all for taking the time to read my story!**

**If you guys have any questions or thoughts you'd like to share in regards to this story, I'd appreciate hearing em! **

**Happy Lunar New Year to you all and see you all next time ^^**

**-Eira**


End file.
